


i'll be right beside you

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if you cannot touch, see or hear me, I'll never be gone, Hitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be right beside you

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Just Listen. Takes place after the extended epilogue of Bad Boys Love route._

Even now, it still hurts. Ryouta is well, Hiyoko will live once Dr. Iwamine successfully implants her brain into a new body, Yuuya survived, there is peace, and it still hurts because Nageki isn't with him.

He's stopped bleaching his feathers, but the others still call him Nanaki or Mr. Kazuaki. Only one bird ever called him Hitori and to hear it from anyone else is too painful.

Even now, he blames himself. The shadow of Nageki demanding to be avenged is long dead, but the guilt lingers and he wishes he could turn back the clock to earlier times, where they had each other and that was all they needed.

Happily ever after doesn't mean much without Nageki.

Hitori closes the shades, unable to watch one more moment of the sunset. There's millet left over from last night's dinner; he's not hungry, but he knows he should eat. He goes to the kitchen to fix a plate, and when he turns around the shades are open again.

_Hitori._

He nearly drops the plate in shock. _No, that's not..._ He slams the plate down and goes to close them again, but the voice whispers his name. Firmer, louder.

_Listen to me, Hitori. Don't do this._

"...Nageki."

_You're still breaking your promise to me. You're not happy._

"You're not _here._ " He shakes his head; the voice is a strong echo and barely audible, but somehow it's clear as a bell in his mind. "How can I be happy if you're not here?"

_When you love someone, they're never truly gone. You can't see me, and we cannot touch, but I've always been by your side._

"How...? I think of you every day, dream of you at night, but you're still-"

_Listen._

"Nageki-"

_Whenever you feel alone, just listen. Don't think, don't mourn. Listen...and I'll be there._

His mind clears, a gentle warmth settles over him, and for a moment he can see Nageki's face in the sunset's glow.

"You're here."

 _I always will be. Just listen, and you'll know._ He feels the ghostly sensation of a wing stroking his back before the voice fades, and Hitori sinks to the floor, weightless and relieved.

His sleep is dreamless that night, and he wakes up feeling more whole than he has in a long time. As the sun rises, he listens, and for once the memories that fill his head bring joy rather than pain.


End file.
